Kongo
Kongo-sensei (Master Kongo) is the leader and mentor of the gems. Much of his past is shrouded in mystery. Appearance and Physiology Kongo-sensei takes the form of a large muscular humanoid resembling a Buddhist monk. His features are much more masculine than other gems. He wears a Buddhist monk kimono and robes, white gloves, sandals, and sometimes a black cloak when he ventures outside. His skin is grey, and he is completely bald. It is unknown whether he coats his skin in powder like the other gems, or if his body is naturally that colour. While Sensei is considered the leader of the gems, he is later revealed to be a different sort of being with a completely different origin. He is in fact a “prayer machine” built by humans before they went extinct. He was created so that the last human alive would not be lonely, as well as to pray for human souls so that they could move on to the afterlife. His outer shell is made of unalloyed hexagonal diamonds . His internal composition is unknown. Sensei’s body allegedly produces a pheromone that causes humans (as well as human -derived beings ) to love him and become unwilling to harm him. This effect is more pronounced among those who spend a lot of time with him; it wears off when they are removed from his influence. Psychology Kongo-sensei exhibits a calm, stoic personality. He rarely shows much emotion. He is shown to have a sense of humour on rare occasions, though it is delivered in the same deadpan way as the rest of his speech. He spends most of his time “meditating”, only engaging the lunarians in combat when called upon to do so. He is shown to care deeply for the other gems, and laments the loss of every single one that is taken. He sometimes displays great anger whenever a gem does something that puts themselves/other gems in danger, though this anger is really born out of concern for their safety. Powers and Abilities Kongo-sensei possesses unimaginable physical strength; in addition to being practically invincible he can shatter gems just by yelling, and shake the ground with his footsteps when angered. Sensei can detach tiny pieces of himself and throw them at amazing speed as high-power projectiles. This is his main method of attacking, and is more than enough to one-shot even the strongest lunarians. The cost of this technique is that he loses whatever memories were contained within those pieces (though the pieces are usually so small that any memory loss should be minor). This is of course negated if he manages to recover the pieces. If Sensei manages to recover the pieces he has thrown, he can reattach them to his body. This process is automatic and does not require the aid of glue like with the other gems – the wounds simply seal shut on their own. As a prayer machine, Sensei can pray for souls who haven’t/cannot move on, sending them to the afterlife. Gallery houseki_kongo_anime.jpg houseki_kongo_cloak.JPG|Kongo-sensei heading outside houseki_kongo_meditating.jpg houseki_kongo_surrounded_by_lunarians_dream.jpg|Lunarians acting worshipful towards Sensei, in hopes of getting him to fulfill their wish houseki_lunarians_praising_sensei.jpg houseki_kongo_meditating_2.jpg|Sensei "meditating" houseki_kongo_meets_ventricosus.jpg|Sensei being introduced to King Ventricosus houseki_kongo_diplomacy.JPG|Negotiating with the King houseki_kongo_searching.jpg|Sensei and the other gems searching for Phosphophyllite houseki_kongo_catches_phos.jpg|Catching Phos houseki_kongo_attack.jpg|Sensei preparing an attack houseki_kongo_headbutt_wall.jpg|An exhausted Sensei collapses into a stone pillar houseki_kongo_anime_3.jpg houseki_kongo_shiro.jpg|Sensei purifying Shiro's soul houseki_kongo_repairing.png|Sensei reattaching the pieces of himself houseki_kongo_activating.jpg|Sensei, upon being "activated" by Phos Notes *His name (金剛/Kongō) means Vajra, which means both “diamond” and “thunderbolt” = a symbolic representation of indestructability and unstoppable power. Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Artificial Creatures Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Bipedal Creatures